Rencontres Bouleversantes
by MissPriprou
Summary: Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, Hermione Granger, fille d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière et Drago Malefoy, fils de sorciers, vont se rencontrer mais ne pensaient pas que cela les emmènerait si loin.
1. Première rencontre

Hermione partit avec sa mère pour emmener son grand-frère Jacob à la gare King Cross. Sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, elle aperçut un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peu prêt son âge. Quand tout à coup, elle vit son frère s'en approcher. Elle se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, ou même ce qu'il pouvait lui demander. Elle le su en voyant une jeune fille, également blonde, d'environ 11 ans s'approcher d'eux. Elle voulut les rejoindre, mais elle trébucha dans son élan. Jacob et les deux blonds se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle s'est assise pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts mais s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple égratignure sur son genou. C'est alors que le train siffla pour annoncer le départ vers Poudlard.

« Drago, est-ce que je peux te laisser t'occuper d'elle ? Il faut qu'on y aille. »Dit Jacob.

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit-il avec les joues légèrement rosies. Et ils virent deux têtes, une brune et une blonde, partir vers le train.

« Je m'appelle Drago. »Rajouta-t-il.

« Moi c'est Hermione. Comment s'appelle ta sœur ? »Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Elena. Et ton frère c'est Jacob, nan ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. » Lui dit-elle en secouant la tête pour acquiescer.

« Il a l'air sympa... »Dit-il.

« Normal... Il l'est ! »

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama une femme aux cheveux blonds assez long essoufflée.

« On vous a cherché partout ! Renchérit une femme aux cheveux bouclé assez long, elle aussi essoufflée, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au genou Mione ? »Ajouta cette femme, il semble donc que ce soit la mère d'Hermione. Elle semble très protectrice.

« Je suis tombée... »Dit-elle honteuse.

« Mais ce n'est rien ! Cela arrive à tout le monde de tomber. Viens avec moi, dit la femme blonde, je vais te nettoyer ça. »

« Merci, mais avant, je voudrais voir partir Jacob si cela ne vous dérange pas madame. » Dit Hermione.

« Mon nom est Narcissa, mais appelle-moi Cissi. »

« D'accord. »Dit Hermione.

Une fois le train partit, Narcissa arrangea le genou d'Hermione.

« Merci Cissi ! »Dit la petite fille.

« De rien Mione. La prochaine fois, fais attention à où tu mets les pieds. »

« Oui Cissi ! »Dit la fille en souriant.

Sur ces mots, elle partit rejoindre Drago.

« Dit Cissi... »Dit la mère d'Hermione et Jacob.

« Oui Elisa ? »

« Si nos enfants ne vont pas dans la même maison... »

« Ecoute Lili ! On en a déjà discuté pleins de fois.. Tu ne vas quand même pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?! » coupa Narcissa.

« Mais c'est que... Je ne veux pas te perdre juste pour une histoire de maison... »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide des règles de cette maison... »

« Je sais bien.. Dis on pourrait manger chez vous ce soir ? »Lui demanda Elisa.

« Pourquoi pas... »Lui répondit Narcissa.

« Nan, parce que je vois que nos enfants s'entendent à merveille ! »Dit Elisa en souriant.

« Oui ! C'est vrai... On y va ? »Dit Narcissa.

« Je te suis volontiers ! »Lui répondit Elisa en souriant.


	2. Le repas

« À table ! » dit Narcissa.

« On arrive ! » dirent Drago et Hermione en chœur.

« Humm ! Ça sent rudement bon, » dit Hermione en faisant semblant de se lécher les babines.

« Ça tu l'as dis ! » dit Drago qui en faisait autant.

« AH NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS D'ENFANTILLAGES CHEZ LES MALEFOY ! » hurla Lucius Malefoy, descendant les escaliers, une lettre à la main.

« Que se passe-t-il Lucius ? » demanda Narcissa avec inquiétude.

« NOTRE FILLE EST À SERPENTARD... » hurla de nouveau Lucius.

« Eh bien c'est très bien ! » dit Naricssa.

« MAIS SON MEILLEUR AMI EST À GRYFFONDOR ! » hurla encore Lucius.

« Ça c'est déjà moins cool, » ajouta Drago sans savoir que ses paroles prendraient une telle ampleur.

« C'EST SÛR ! ELENA VEUT CHANGER DE MAISON JUSTE POUR LE REJOINDRE ! UNE MALEFOY À GRYFFONDOR ! IL NE MANQUERAIT PLUS QUE ÇA ! » dit-il en regardant Elisa avec un regard haineux.

« Et moi, bien sûr, j'y suis pour quelque chose ?! » demanda avec sarcasme Elisa, énervée par cette accusation.

« OUI ! Car son meilleur ami EST TON FILS ! Et toi aussi tu étais à Gryffondor ! »

« ET ALORS ?! ÇELA TE POSE-T-IL UN PROBLEME ? » hurla à son tour Elisa.

« OUI ! Car JE N'AIME PAS votre COURAGE ET... »

« Et si on mangeait ? » coupa soudainement Narcissa pour calmer la tension qui s'était installée depuis l'arrivée de Lucius.

« Bonne idée ! Je meurs de faim. » dit Hermione en souriant.

« TOI AUSSI TU FINIRAS À GRYFFONDOR DE TOUTE FACON ! » hurla Lucius sur Hermione qui baissa la tête, apeurée par cet homme qui hurlait depuis son arrivée.

« Laisse-la tranquille papa ! Hermione ne t'a rien fait ! » dit Drago en prenant la défense de la jeune fille envers son père et s'étant intercalé entre elle et son père.

« Même mon fils se retourne contre moi ! »

« Non il ne se retourne pas contre toi ! Il défend seulement sa nouvelle amie ! » lui appris sa femme.

« Mouais, mangeons ça vaudra mieux ! »

Le repas se passa dans un silence complet. À la fin du repas, ils prirent tous un café à l'exception des enfants. Au bout d'un moment, Lucius repartit dans son bureau. Narcissa coupa le silence pesant en disant :

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Lucius. »

« Ce n'est rien... » lui répondit Elisa en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« Mais franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'en prendre aux enfants... » rajouta Narcissa, désolée de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il ne les a pas frappés... C'est déjà ça ! » lui répondit Elisa avec soulagement.

« Ouais... Tu l'as dit... Pour votre sécurité, je préférerais que vous ne reveniez pas à la maison... On pourra toujours s'envoyer des hiboux... »

« D'accord. Bon, Mione... Nous devons y aller ! » dit Elisa en rejoignant les enfants.

« Maaaaaaaaaais maman... Je ne veux pas partir maintenant... » dit Hermione en suppliant sa mère pour ne pas avoir à partir dans l'immédiat.

« Si ! On y va... Vous pourrez toujours vous parler par hiboux... » dit sa mère avec autorité, mais avec calme.

« D'accord... Au revoir, » dit-elle en se levant, puis elle souffla un « à bientôt » que seul Drago entendit.

« Au revoir à bientôt », lui répondit-il dans un souffle.


	3. La rentrée est arrivée

Deux années étaient passées depuis ce fameux soir chez les Malefoy. Jacob et Elena ne se parlaient plus que par hiboux le soir et le week-end. La journée, ils s'injuriaient histoire de laisser planer les tensions entre leurs deux maisons même s'ils n'en pensaient pas un mot. Le lendemain, ça serait au tour de Drago et Hermione de rentrer à Poudlard, mais pour le moment, il fallait aller au chemin de traverse pour acheter les affaires dont Hermione et Jacob auraient besoin pour cette année.

« Maman, je vais à la librairie chercher mes livres, » dit Jacob tout en commençant déjà à partir.

« Viens Hermione, nous allons aller chercher ta baguette et nous finirons par ta robe de sorcier et ton chaudron, » dit Elisa en forçant Hermione à avancer vers la boutique d'Ollivander.

Après avoir essayé quelques baguettes, elle en trouva une qui lui convint. En sortant de chez Ollivander, Hermione aperçut deux têtes blondes devant un magasin de balais. Elle savait que Jacob commencerait le Quidditch cette année et qu'Elena, malgré que sa maison soit Serpentard, supporterait plus Jacob que sa propre équipe. Hermione s'approcha.

« Drago ? Elena ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hermione ? Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! » dit Elena super contente de voir la sœur de Jacob.

« Oui... En plus t'es devenue super jolie... » dit Drago en rougissant.

« Merci... T'es pas mal non plus. » répondit Hermione en rougissant elle aussi.

« Hermione ! On rentre ! » dit Elisa en revenant vers sa fille avec Jacob.

« J'arrive ! » dit-elle à sa mère.

« Désolé mais il faut que j'y aille. On se voit demain ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Oui... Pas de soucis » lui répondirent les deux blonds.

Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de Drago et s'en alla.

« Dit Drago... » commença Elena.

« Oui, Elena ? » répondit le concerné, rêveur.

« Tu ne serais pas amoureux d'Hermione par hasard ? » demanda sa sœur avec un sourire espiègle.

« C'est possible... »

« Aller,viens, je vois maman qui nous fais signe pour que nous aillions la rejoindre. »

Ils allèrent rejoindre leur mère qui leur dit :

« Avez-vous trouver tous ce qu'il vous fallait ? »

« Oui, nous pouvons y aller. » lui répondit Elena.

Ils attrapèrent le bras de leur mère et transplanèrent dans le manoir Malefoy. Une fois arrivés, ils s'empressèrent de traverser l'allée pour déposer leurs affaires dans leur chambre.

« Au faite Drago, interpella sa sœur alors qu'il commençait déjà à monter dans sa chambre, j'avais fait des photos quand je suis rentré dans le Poudlard Express il y a deux ans, je pourrais en faire une copie si tu veux en donner à Hermione. »

« Merci. » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il alla finir sa valise et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à 9h00 et ils partirent, lui et sa sœur, à 10h30 pour aller sur le quai 9 ¾ accompagnés de leur mère. Il aperçut Hermione et lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans un wagon, Jacob et Elena en avaient profité pour se mettre ensemble. Le train siffla. Ils se précipitèrent tous à la vitre pour faire signe à leur parents. Le train partit dans un nuage de fumée vers leur école, Poudlard.


	4. C'est maintenant que tout change

C'est maintenant que tout change Sur le chemin de Poudlard, Drago se souvint des photos qu'Elena lui avait données la veille.

« Hermione... » commenca-t-il.

« Oui Drago ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je voudrais te donner quelque chose pendant qu'il en est encore temps... » dit-il, étant assez timide.

Elena et Jacob en avaient profité pour s'éclipser dans le couloir pour pouvoir laisser les deux jeunes ensembles.

« Comment ça Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par pendant qu'il en est encore temps ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète de la tournure des événements.

« Hé bien, tu vois... Aujourd'hui, on rentre à Poudlard et ce soir on va être répartit dans nos maisons et il est fort possible qu'on ne soit pas dans la même maison, peut-être même dans deux maisons qui ne s'aiment pas beaucoup, voir même qui se détestent... » dit-il.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Drago ? »Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

« Hé bien, je voudrais que tu prennes ces photos et que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive, quoique je dise, même si je ne te le montre pas, tu resteras toujours mon amie... »

« Drago... » commença-t-elle.

« Attends ! Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. » demanda Drago.

« D'accord. »

« Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse qui sera valable pour nous deux... »

« Quelle est cette promesse ? » coupa Hermione.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, où qu'on aille, tu ne m'oublieras jamais... » demanda Drago, suppliant.

« Dray... » commença Hermione.

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais Drago saches que jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Et toi ? Tu me le promets aussi ? »

« Oui Hermione ! Je te le promets ! » dit Drago.

« C'est bon, Elena et Jake, vous pouvez rentrés ! »

Ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment avec un sourire au lèvres, Elena dit :

« Oui, juste pour prendre nos valises. »

« Nous sommes déjà arrivés ? » demanda Drago.

« Et oui... » lui répondit-elle.

« Bon bah alors allons-y. »

Ils prirent tous leur valise et descendirent du train.

« Tiens, ce n'est pas Harry Potter là-bas ? » demanda Drago en pointant un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns.

« Probablement... » lui répondit Hermione.

Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les barques, mais ils se demandèrent pourquoi les autres années y allaient en calèches alors que eux non. La cérémonie des répartitions débuta. Plusieurs élèves passèrent avant que McGonagall appelle un jeune roux.

« Ronald Weasley » dit-elle.

« Encore un Weasley... » entendit le jeune garçon dans sa tête.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » hurlat le choipeaux magique dans toute la grandé salle. (Tiré du film)

« Harry Potter. » appela McGonagall.

« Tu as l'air plutôt courageux comme un Gryffondor... mais aussi très rusé digne d'être à Serpentard... Le mieux pour toi serait... » dit le choipeaux à Harry.

« GRYFFONDOR ! » hurla-t-il encore.

« Drago Malefoy » continua McGonagall.

« Pour toi, il n'y a pas de doutes possibles... SERPENTARD ! »

« Hermione Granger. »

« De bonnes qualités pour être admise à SERPENTARD tout comme à GRYFFONDOR... Et ça sera... GRYFFONDOR ! »

Hermione courut dans les bras de son frère, heureuse d'être dans la même maison que lui. Elle jeta aussi un regard triste à la table des Serpentard et aperçut celui de Drago... Il était à la fois heureux et triste... Tout comme Hermione...

« N'oublies pas qu'il t'a fait une promesse, il la tiendra ne t'en fais pas, » dit Jacob pour rassurer sa petite sœur.

« J'espère, » dit-elle en lançant un regard à Drago.

A la table des Serpentard Elena et Drago était en train de se dire la même chose et ce dernier jeta un petit regard vers Hermione avant de commencer le repas.


	5. Ajout et perte d'amis

Pendant ce merveilleux festin, Jacob lui présenta ses amis.

« Alors Hermione, je te présente Fred et George, les jumeaux Weasley, Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Ron, le p'tit frère des jumeaux, Harry Potter, nouveau meilleur ami de Ron apparemment et Percy Weasley, le benjamin des Weasley et préfet de la maison Gryffondor. » énuméra Jacob.

« Salut Hermione ! » dirent-ils tous en chœur.

« Coucou tout le monde ! » les salua-t-elle.

« Alors comme ça t'es la p'tite sœur de Jacob ? » dit Fred d'un air faussement interrogateur.

« J'aurais jamais deviné si on ne me l'avait pas dit ! » dit George avec un air amusé. Hermione riait déjà de tout ce qu'ils disaient.

« Dis-moi Percy... » commença-t-elle.

« Oui Hermione ? » lui répondit-il.

« C'est quand que nous pouvons monter au dortoir ? Non parce que là, je suis épuisée ! » dit-elle dans un bâillement.

« Hé bien, il faut attendre que le professeur Dumbledore nous l'autorise et... »

Percy se tut en apercevant qu'Hermione s'était déjà endormie sur les genoux de Jacob. Du coté de Drago se jouait une toute autre scène.

« S'il te plaît Elena ! Je veux aller la voir ! » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! » lui dit-elle.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que je suis à Serpentard alors qu'elle est à Gryffondor ?! »

« Oui ! Malheureusement... » dit tout bas Elena.

« C'est injuste ! » s'injuria Drago.

« Je sais Dray mais c'est comme ça... »

« Eh bien puisqu' ... » commença Drago, mais il fut couper par le directeur.

« Mes chers élèves, » dit Dumbledore en se levant, « il commence à se faire tard, » dit-il en regardant Hermione toujours endormie. « Les préfets vont vous emmener à vos dortoirs respectifs. Bonne nuit à tous et toutes ! »

« Hermione... Hermione ! » appela Jacob.

« Mmm ? » demande Hermione toujours un peu endormie.

« Lève toi ! On a l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour aller aux dortoirs. » lui apprit son frère.

« Ah bah enfin ! » dit-elle en se levant précipitamment pour sortir de la grande salle.

Elle croisa Drago. Elle lui souris, mais il ne lui répondit que par un regard à la fois noir et triste.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-il.

« Oui Drago ? »

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Eh bien... Puisque nous ne pouvons plus nous parler à cause de nos maisons, je voulais te dire que... C'est fini ! » dit-il brusquement.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Dorénavant, on ne se parlera plus ! C'est assez clair comme ça Her... Granger ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Mais... » commença-t-elle en bégayant. Puis elle partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux, laissant là Drago.

« Jamais je n'oublierais notre amitié et cela me fait aussi mal qu'à toi, » avait-il dit à demi voix laissant des larmes remplir les coins de ses yeux.


	6. Nouveaux arrivants

Hermione monta jusqu'à son dortoir. Quelques filles, inquiètes par les pleurs incessants d'Hermione, avaient été chercher Jacob.

« Mione... Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il inquiet pour elle, en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le lit.

Elle ne lui répondit pas donc il rajouté : « Mione ! Dis quelque chose ! » la supplia-t-il.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » continua-t-il de demander.

« Jamais... Amis... Serpentard » dit-elle en pleurant.

« Viens avec moi, on va aller faire un tour et discuter de tout ça. D'accord ? » demanda Jacob en commençant à se lever.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se leva lentement avant de prendre sa cape pour ne pas attraper froid en sortant de la tour.

Une fois dehors avec Jacob, elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère pour que personne ne la voie pleurer à l'exception de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Jacob.

« Ouaéaoseeuhray ! » dit-elle, Jacob ne compris rein de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il lui demanda donc :

« Peux-tu répéter sans être coller à moi s'il te plaît ? »

« Tout ça c'est à cause de Dray ! Tu comprends mieux comme ça ?! » dit-elle en parlant plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda-t-il soucieux.

« Il a dit... Que... Qu'il... Voulait plus... Me parler... » dit-elle en bégayant.

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il très surpris.

« Oui et il m'a dit ça comme on dit "Bonjour !" »

« J'irai parler avec Elena... D'accord ? » lui proposa Jacob.

« Oui je veux bien... Merci Jake. »

Et elle resserra son étreinte sur lui.

« De rien Mione... De rien, c'est normal. »

Et il raccompagna sa sœur au dortoir. Le lendemain, les cours commençaient.

« Salut Hermione, » dit Harry en la voyant s'installer près de lui.

« Salut. » lui répondit-elle.

« Bonjour Mione, » dirent les jumeaux en s'installant de chaque côté d'elle et en lui déposant un baiser sur chaque joue,« tu as bien dormi ? »Continuent-ils.

« Mouais, ça peut aller... » leur répondit-elle.

« Si tu as besoin d'en parler, on est là tu sais... »

« Ouais merci les jumeaux. » dit-elle en souriant.

« De rien beauté. »

À ce mot, elle releva les yeux et tomba dans des yeux bleus gris... Pendant ce temps là, du coin des Serpentard : Je ne veux plus de ça... Même si je l'aime bien, plus jamais je ne veux voir cette couleur ! Avec le temps, la joie et la jalousie passeront et la haine s'installera... ! Pourquoi déjà tant de haine ? Ces traits de tristesse déforment ton si joli visage, Hermione...

« Hé ho ! Dray ! Tu m'écoute ? » lui demanda Elena.

« Non... Pas vraiment... Tu disais ? » lui répondit Drago en sortant de ses nuages.

« Qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes de regarder Hermione comme un lion regarde sa proie ! » fit remarquer sa sœur en souriant.

« Bien sûr Elena, bien sûr... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la regarderais alors qu'elle rigole avec ses... "amis"... »

« Et en plus tu es jaloux ?! Oh non... »

« NON ! JE TE DIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! » dit-il en criant sur sa sœur.

À ces mots, il s'était levé et tout le monde le regardait... Tout le monde ? Non... Tout le monde... SAUF Hermione, mais elle s'était levée et avait quitté la salle en vitesse... En sortant, elle heurta quelqu'un...

« Damon ?! » demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour beauté... » lui répondit ledit Damon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle en l'emmenant dans un coin à l'abris des regards.

« Eh bien je suis venu te voir pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma meilleure amie ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Bien sûr que si... Mais tu ne m'avais pas prévenu... »

« Normal... Surprise ! » dit-il en souriant et en ouvrant les bras.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! » dit-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement. Étreinte qui fut rendue par Damon.

Au même moment, Drago sortit de la grande salle pour aller dans les jardins, mais au moment d'y aller, il entendit des se retourna, curieux, et vit un visage se dessinait avec les rayons du soleil, un visage qu'il connaissait bien... Celui d'Hermione. Il était horriblement déçu et triste. Il s'en alla donc en courant jusqu'aux jardins. Elena et Jacob commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir leur frère et sœur. Ils sortirent donc, par le plus grand des hasards, en même temps. Ils les cherchèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Jacob reconnaisse un silhouette et dise à Elena de continuer toute seule, qu'il avait quelque chose à régler...

« Bonjour ! Damon... » dit-il d'un ton haineux.

« Jacob Granger ! Comme on se retrouve ! Comment vas-tu mon vieil ami ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Hermione.

« Hermione ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec lui ? » demanda à son tour Jacob.

« Figure toi Jacob que nous discutions ! »

« Je n'aime pas te savoir avec lui... »

« Pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami donc il va falloir t'habituer ! » lui répondit Hermione.

« Quoi ? Toi ! »Dit-il en fixant Damon d'un regard noir, « tu l'as corrompu ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! C'est mon propre choix ! » dit Hermione

« Tu sais qui il est au moins ? » lui demanda Jacob.

« Oui ! Et je sais aussi ce qu'il a fait ! » Jacob se retourna vers sa sœur, estomaqué.

« Donc maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous aimerions reprendre notre conversation. Merci ! »

Alors que Jacob allait répondre, ils virent Elena courir vers eux avec des larmes aux yeux.

« JACOOB ! JAAACOOOOOOB ! Aide moi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

« Elena ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda Jacob en commençant à paniquer.

« C'est Dray... Je sais pas ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans un état comme ça mais j'ai du aller le rechercher dans le lac, il est tout pâle ! » lui répondit Elena.

« Quoi ? Mais nan... Pas Dray ! » Hermione tomba à genou les yeux brillants et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Hermi... Hermi ! Calme toi ! D'accord ? »

« Oui mais c'est quand même de Dray dont on parle ! »

« Justement ! Tu vas aller chercher madame Pomfresh, elle pourra l'aider... »

« D'accord. » lui répondit-elle.

« Quant à toi... » commença Jacob en se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Drago quelque instant auparavant. « Bah où est-il passé ? » se demanda-t-il confu.

Au bord du lac, Damon essayait déjà de réanimer Drago, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'appréciait guère. Au moment où Hermione, Jacob et Elena arrivèrent avec madame Pomfresh, Drago avait repris connaissance mais n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Damon, sous demande de madame Pomfresh, emmena Drago à l'infirmerie. Il était suivi de Pomfresh et Hermione. Elena voulu y aller aussi mais Jacob la retint,

« Il faudrait mieux les laisser tous les deux. » lui apprit-il.

« Tu as sûrement raison. » lui répondit-elle.

Et il retournèrent à la grande salle comme si de rien n'était, même s'ils étaient chamboulés par ce qui venait de se passer.

À l'infirmerie, Drago ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et Damon était resté avec Hermione.

« Écoute Hermione... » commença-t-il.

« Oui Damon ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en le coupant.

« Eh bien en faite, je ... » commença-t-il mais il fut couper par un fille blonde arrivant comme une furie dans l'infirmerie.

« DRRRAAAYOUUUNEEETTT ! Comment il va ? »

« Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas Caroline. Il faut juste qu'il se réveille maintenant. » lui répondit-il. Hermione baissa la tête... Ce que Caroline ne manqua pas.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! J'en suis sûre ! » dit-elle en agressant Hermione du regard.

« Calme toi Caroline ! Elle n'y est pour rien... » défendit Damon.

« Non... En effet... Ce n'est pas de sa faute... » Drago s'était redressé dans son lit.

« Dray ! J'ai eu si peur ! Dès que ta sœur m'a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. » dit la jeune femme blonde.

Hermione commença à partir rapidement, contenant ses larmes pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

« Je vais la tuer cette fille ! » entendit-elle.

« NON Caroline ! Tu ne tueras personne ! » dit Damon d'un ton agressif.

« Où... Où est Hermione ? » questionna Drago.


End file.
